Studies have indicated that restriction of caloric intake by food deprivation slows down certain undesirable cellular processes in laboratory animals, many associated with aging and age-related diseases.
C-reactive protein (abbreviated as CRP) is one kind of acute phase protein, and although its blood level rapidly increases on inflammatory diseases or the like accompanying the disorganization, it is present in healthy mammal blood.
The inflammatory response plays an important role in the onset, development and evolution of stress, cardiac ischemia, and arthritic changes. Elevated serum levels of C-reactive protein (CRP) are non-specific but sensitive markers of the acute inflammatory response. C-reactive protein is an acute phase reactant protein. However, C-reactive protein levels can increase up to 100 or even 500 times during acute inflammation. This staggering response is mainly regulated by proinflammatory cytokines, in particular interleukin-6, and is largely unaffected by anti-inflammatory drugs and hormones. This suggests that the proinflammatory effects of C-reactive protein may contribute to the adverse outcome associated with higher levels of this acute phase reactant protein.
Additionally, due to its ligand binding properties, C-reactive protein plays a part in the innate immunity (opsonization) and in the removal of membrane and nuclear material from necrotic cells. C-reactive protein can also bind to complement factor Clq and factor H and activate the classic pathway of complement activation. C-reactive protein is present in atherosclerotic plaques but not in the normal vessel wall where often co-localize with the terminal complement complex. C-reactive protein can also induce tissue factor expression by monocytes.
There still exists a need for a method for decreasing inflammation and stress in a mammal resulting in enhancement of quality of life of a mammal, increase the length of the lifespan of a mammal, and providing for a healthier mammal.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for decreasing inflammation and stress in a mammal including a human and/or a companion animal comprising; administration to a mammal a composition comprising a glucose anti-metabolite, avocado, avocado extract or mannoheptulose; and wherein the composition comprises amounts of the glucose anti-metabolite, avocado extract, avocado or mannoheptulose sufficient to lower a level of a C-reactive protein in the blood of the mammal subsequent to administration of the glucose anti-metabolite, avocado extract, avocado or mannoheptulose.